


skittles

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Honestly, all these years of watching porn should have prepared him for this.





	skittles

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for an anonymeme.

Honestly, all these years of watching porn should have prepared him for this.

_Her_ , Sho amends, staring at his undeniably feminine form in the mirror. Two breasts stare back at him, mockingly like he didn’t know what to do with them. He most certainly did. He’s had a girl before, or two.

It feels much different when he does it to himself, though. The girl – _woman_ – in the mirror gasps as her manicured fingers drift up her abdomen, the dark nipples hardening from the cool air of Sho’s bedroom as well as his arousal. Gently he cups his breasts, feeling the weight in his hands while the woman before him fondles herself, and Sho feels something akin to an erection moistening the area between his legs.

He takes a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and the female version of him bites her bottom lip. It’s incredibly sexy and he wonders if he looks this hot when he does it as a man. He’ll have to ask someone; he’s not in the habit of checking himself out when he jerks off. Until now, that is.

He’s never before been so grateful for his full-length mirror. He drags over his desk chair and parks on it, leaning back as far as he can and lifting his legs up and out to spread himself open for his own viewing pleasure. His work has made him quite flexible, luckily, and completely shameless as he struggles to focus on his newly acquired body parts that glisten from his own attention.

It’s difficult to keep his eyes open as he explores himself, watching her do the same thing while visibly twitching with each flick of her finger against her clit. Sho feels it in every nerve of his body, his instincts telling him to close his eyes and enjoy it, but he can’t look away. He wants to watch himself come as a girl.

The angle is awkward, but Sho manages to slip two fingers between his obscenely spread legs. The feeling of doing it is familiar, at least, even if the feeling of having it done isn’t. Sho’s mind is blown at how his body reacts to being touched like this, the deep pressure making his hips automatically cant towards his bent fingers.

His orgasm surprises him, his brain giving him enough time to see his clit lurch before it shuts down, his entire body trembling in a numbing release. In the midst of it, he tries to stretch out his legs and ends up falling right on the floor, glaring at the woman in the mirror whose hair is covering most of her face, chest still heaving with needy breath.

He’s nowhere near satisfied, his body yearning for something pulsing inside him, and he doesn’t think twice before reaching for his phone.

“Hello~” Jun answers lazily. He usually sounds like a girl, but today he’s particularly effeminate.

“Are you a girl, too?” Sho demands.

“Yup!” Jun answers happily. “You would not believe the-”

Frustrated, Sho hangs up on him. Her. Whatever. Then dials another number.

“Leader, did you wake up as a girl this morning?”

“Sho,” Ohno replies in vague recognition. His voice is also higher, _dammit_. “You too? My boobs are _huge_.”

Click. Dial.

“Aiba, do you still have your penis?”

Giggles answer him, and Sho knows the answer before his bandmate speaks. “Nope! But Nino does~”

Sho smacks his forehead. “I’ll be right over.”

Twenty minutes later, Sho walks into Aiba’s apartment to see Jun and Aiba kissing on the floor while Nino smothers his face in Ohno’s rack on the couch. None of them are wearing clothes, but that’s nothing new.

“You,” Sho booms, pointing at Nino. “Fuck me.”

Nino points down at his lap, his voice muffled. “Hop on.”

Sho strips off his clothes and straddles Nino’s lap, sitting right down on his cock and letting out a long, strangled moan as his craving is met with Nino hard inside him. Nino groans, relocating from one set of breasts to another, and Sho bounces faster as Nino licks his nipples. Hands grab his ass and pull him closer, Nino rocking up from the couch to thrust even deeper.

Finally Sho tosses his head back and comes with a loud moan, tightening around Nino who grunts and falls still. Sho feels a little embarrassed as he stands up, but Jun and Aiba seem to be ignoring everyone else in favor of each other and Ohno looks like he fell asleep.

“I’m glad I can provide this service for you all,” Nino says sarcastically, but he has a smug look on his face.

And they say he can’t do magic.


End file.
